Patient-matched or patient-specific implant guides are used during orthopaedic procedures to accurately insert pins, guide cuts, and place implants. The patient-matched guides are generally based on data received from an MRI or CT scan of the patient and rely on matching an anatomic feature for correct positioning of the guide during a surgical procedure.
Generally these patient matched guides are held in place by pins or screws to reduce the risk of slipping during surgery. Pins are typically inserted into healthy bone outside of the resection area to ensure continued stability and to avoid interference with surgical instruments used during the procedure.
There remains a need for a less damaging solution that reduces the amount of damage to healthy bone and retains at least a portion of the tibial eminence during use of surgical instrument guides while maintaining the ease of use and speed associated with patient-matched guides.
There also remains a need for improved structural rigidity of the features guiding cutting tools relative to patient specific anatomy.
There also remains a need for a means within patient matched instrumentation of making resections which result in the appropriate balance soft tissue tension.
There also remains a need for patient matched instrumentation able to orient and guide the additional resections required for preserving at least a portion of the proximal tibia.